The present invention relates generally to a blade fuse tester, and more particularly to a blade fuse tester having a lamp.
Electricity is one of the most important source of power in the daily life of modern people. Electrical device is widely applicable to all aspects of human life. However, the current flowed in the circuitry of the electrical device might occasionally exceed the sustainable limit, which will damage the electrical device or cause a fire. In order to prevent such a danger, a fuse is often used forming a series connection with the circuitry. Therefore, the fuse co-exists with most of the electrical devices. Particularly in the auto industry, fuses are an integral part of automobiles. Most of the fuses of an automobile are collected in a fuse box, which includes a plurality of blades, each blade having a fuse contained therein.
There are currently two types of fuses available in the market. One is the cylindrical fuse, while the other is the blade fuse. The cylindrical fuse includes a narrow cylindrical tube, which includes a fragile metallic wire wrapped therein. The blade fuse is a relatively flat, which includes a pair of male conducting terminal that can be inserted to the female terminal of the fuse box. In the automobile industry, people are more favorable to the blade fuse.
In order to maintain a good electrical connection within a circuitry, fuses are often tightly embedded in a fuse box, which renders it difficult to replace the damaged fuses. In addition, fuse box is often disposed at a location that is hardly accessible, for example, below the dash board, under the engine cover, or oftentimes behind the engine parts. Therefore, a fuse clip is invented and disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,053,770 for users to easily pick up the damaged blade fuse from the fuse box. Furthermore, a combination of fuse clip and fuse tester is invented and disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 154246 allowing users to perform two different tasks with a single tool.
However, the task of testing fuses is often performed under an environment without sufficient light. For this reason, an additional light source is required. Under such a circumstance, the user needs to use one hand to grab a flash light, while using the other hand to hold the fuse tester. Such simple task of testing fuses thus becomes unnecessarily difficult.